Grimwood Girls
For those of you who remember the version of Scooby Doo's Mystery Inc. Think of this as a continuation of that pic, specifically the Characters from a certain Scooby Doo movie named "Ghoul School" with a couple of the OCs just to make things interesting. Characters *''Elsa Frankenteen: The eldest of the Grimwood Students who's also a bit of a tomboy. Like all Flesh Ghouls, much the same as her father, Frankenteen Seniour, her mentality is a little slow, and tends to point out the obvious when not needed. However while she may be slow, she makes up for it with her unlimited physical strength and brilliant brain-power, which in turn has made her the top student in Science Class. Among all the other girls, she especially acts like a protective older sister to Tanis the Mummy, with who she shares a special kinship since the first day of school. *Phantasma: The School's residential prankster and class clown. Being a ghost, she has the ability to float, phase through solid objects, and even perform the occasional possession if her chosen victim hasn't got much will power. Also being well known as the most loud, hyperactive, and playful of the girls, she easily recognised by her high-pitched laugh that she uses usually before speaking and to express her feelings, as such, while she may play the occasional joke now and then, she is very well liked among her friends at Grimwood's finishing school. She also has a very high talent for music, and dreams of one day being a famous pianist among monsters and humans alike, which in term allowed her to develop a special bond with her favorite Teacher, Mr. Bones, who usually gives her private Piano lessons whenever he has free time. *Winnie the Werewolf: Being the youngest in a litter of 15 brothers and sisters, this werewolf pup is mostly known for trying to stand out in a crowd, often trying to make herself the center of attention during any given chance, hence her impulsive need to howl every opportunity. However despite this quirk, she is still very much liked among her fellow students, even if she annoyed them at times, and as such is always cheered on whenever she excelled during gym class, as it is her best subject. *Sibella: The most popular monster among her fellow Classmates and designated Head-girl. Being one of Count Dracula's MANY children, (all her siblings more than likely from his many different wives) this particular lavender-skinned vampire has inherited not only her father's powers, but also his dominating persona. As such, she put a new meaning to the phrase "Rule the School" as always tried to be a respected leader among the older girls. Unlike her father however, she does not rule with an iron fist and as such tries to lead by example, showing the other girls the respect they deserve, hence the reason why she became so popular in the first place. She does however, also have her faults, namely her seductive nature, as such every once in a while, she would often sneak out of school and flirt with the cadets at the all-boys Military School Next door, much to everyone's dismay. *Tanis: The Youngest of the Grimwood Girls. While she may like in size, deep down beats the undead heart of a determined little girl trying to prove herself to the bigger students, normally using her bandage wrappings to perform certain tricks in Drama Class. But because she is so young, Tanis still has a childlike personality, and usually has the most innocent mindset, as shown by her habit of sucking her thumb and constantly falling for whatever little fib is fed to her. Thankfully that doesn't happen too often as the other girls are very protective of her, especially Elsa, who sees her as a younger sister. *Sammi: The residential Book-worm of the Grimwood Girls. Being a slime, she has the ability to morph her body at will, although this also limits her ability to speak clearly and she has little control over the constant dripping from her hair, as such she often causes a few accidents now and then whenever someone slips on whatever mess she leaves behind. Sammi is also know to have an immense respect and love for books, and though she has trouble with social interaction due to her inability to speak properly, her love for reading has allowed her to develop a quick-paced writing system, thus enabling her to communicate to her friends via notepad. *Matches: Miss Grimwood's hot-tempered pet dragon. While he may be technically just a pet, he is still a well-liked member of the Grimwood's School, often serving as their mascot and occasional guard-dog whenever there are intruders on the school grounds. As such he is severely loyal to the girls AND miss Grimwood, and in turn is always gets a little feisty around strangers, however once he gets to know them a little better, he's fine. *Miss Grimwood: The kind Headmistress and founder of Miss Grimwood's Finishing School for Girls (Ghouls)@. Being one of the most powerful sorceresses in the world, (one of the first to make a glove sentient on it's own) she believed it was her duty to teach young monsters to become great members of future monster society. As such she then opened up her school, and advertised it as an upstanding establishment where young ladies are taught everything any monster needs to know. Over time she has taught and cared for many young monster girls and always shows a motherly side whenever she teaches, even when using dark magic to bring back a deceased teacher back from the dead, just so he could continue his brilliant work. She is sweet and friendly to every visitor she has, although she is quite assertive when she has to be. *Mr. Bones'': The resident Music Teacher of Grimwood's School. Starting his early life as a human singer at the local tavern, he was scouted and recruited to teach Music after Miss Grimwood saw him perform one evening. At first he was hesitant to teach at a school for monsters, but after a the first few weeks he found himself enjoying every single day, even to the day he finally got eaten by one of Miss Grimwood's monstrous plants. However, after the flytrap spat out the poor fellow's bones, Miss Grimwood used necromancy to bring him back as a living skeleton. While a little freaked out at first, he was quick to shake of the fact that he was dead and decided to continue teaching regardless due to his inane love for it. After many years of teaching at her school, Mr. Bones and Miss Grimwood grew to become close friends, and in tern shares her love and care for the students, especially Phantsma, not only because both of them were technically dead, but also for their shared love for music. As such she became his favourite student and vice versa. While he may seem to be slightly eccentric, the girls still like him as a teacher because he's cool, charming, musical, kind and friendly, qualities that any student would want. Category:Characters Category:Scooby–Doo